


A Morning In

by starlightloving



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightloving/pseuds/starlightloving
Summary: Steven’s been away from Beach City for a few months now, still traveling from state to state to figure out who he is outside of the Crystal Gems. The only constants he’s had have been weekly lunches with his girlfriend and biweekly video therapy appointments. It’s been nice, if he’s honest, the constant change that doesn’t pose a threat to his or his loved ones’ lives.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A Morning In

**Author's Note:**

> _"early morning cuddles + connverse"_ prompted by acastleintheair on tumblr

It’s a reassuring sound, Connie’s heartbeat. Quiet and steady and strong under Steven’s ear. A constant _tha-thump_ that he can feel reverberating through him, something to remind him that she’s there.

He’s got his arms around her waist and his head on her chest, their legs tangled beneath the covers. Connie’s bed at school is definitely too small for the both of them, but they’re making it work (even if that means Steven’s back is pressed against the cold wall to keep any of Connie’s limbs from hanging off the edge). The whole room is small, but her half of it so perfectly _Connie_ that Steven feels wrapped up in a bubble of home.

Connie’s breathing is slow, a sign that she’s still out cold from their light night discussion about where Steven’s headed after this. He’s been away from Beach City for a few months now, still traveling from state to state to figure out who he is outside of the Crystal Gems. The only constants he’s had have been weekly lunches with his girlfriend and biweekly video therapy appointments. It’s been nice, if he’s honest, the constant change that doesn’t pose a threat to his or his loved ones’ lives. Nice, life-affirming, and—

Punctuated by Connie’s snores. Steven groaned quietly and burrowed further into his girlfriend’s side, hoping against all hope that it would be just the one sound and that he wouldn’t have to wake her up already. The sun was barely peaking in through the blinds in the room, and a glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand told Steven that it was barely 7 a.m. If he could help it, he didn’t want to wake Connie for at least another half hour, but snoring— that was unforgivable. 

Almost five minutes of quiet passed before Connie made another noise, but this time it was a little whine as she struggled to move. Steven lifted his head off of her chest and grinned as she rolled on her side to curl into him. He laid his head back down on the pillow and pulled Connie against his chest, letting her revel in his body heat. Another minute of silence passed before she wrapped an arm around his waist and whispered his name, stretching it out to give it more syllables than it needed. 

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Steven whispered into her hair, a true smile blossoming on his face. 

“What time is it?” she asked, voice scratchy. 

“Uh, 7:14.” Connie groaned, burying her face in the crook of Steven’s neck as he laughed. “You can go back to sleep, if you want.”

“No, no,” she protested, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and somehow pulling him even closer. “You’re leaving today, I can’t just sleep through it.”

Steven laughed again. “You’ll see me again on Thursday, though. You and Lion are meeting me for lunch, remember?”

“Yeah, but that’s then. I still don’t want to keep you in bed until you leave today.” Even with only four hours of sleep, it was clear Connie wasn’t going to give up any of her Steven time, even if it meant exhaustion. 

“How about at least another hour?” he tried. “I don’t really want to get up right now, anyway.”

Connie finally opened her eyes, peering up at him groggily. She considered him for a moment, her eyes narrowing before she sighed. “Another hour won’t kill us,” she ceded, pressing a quick kiss to Steven’s jaw before curling her head back into his chest. 

(They ended up sleeping three more hours and missing breakfast in the dining hall, but it was well worth it to not have to worry about Connie’s sleep schedule being completely ruined.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments appreciated :) // find me on tumblr at starlightloving


End file.
